


Animated Seriousness

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Frasier doesn't understand Martin's love of <i>The Simpsons</i> (particularly Sideshow Bob). <br/>Disclaimer: Beyond not mine. Either of the fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animated Seriousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Frasier didn't understand his father's sense of humor on the worst days, and worse, his love for plebian animated television series. Oh, he might tolerate it if it was those old Warner Brother cartoons, with the classical music and spoofing opera, but no, Martin Crane liked little yellow people with improbably tall blue hair. 

"Hey, it's Sideshow Bob!" Martin saluted the television screen with his beer can. "You know," he said to Daphne, "Sideshow Bob sounds a lot like Frasier."

Frasier spun, hair bristling in his fury. "I am nothing like - that clown is nothing like - that clown is a murderer! He is nothing at all like me!"

Daphne sat on the arm of Martin's chair. "Did you see the episode with his brother, Cecil? He reminds me so much of Niles, too." She peeped around furtively. "Don't you ever tell him I said that!"

"The Crane brothers are nothing like the Sideshow brothers!" Frasier bellowed. 

"You're right, both the Sideshow brothers have actual hair," Martin snickered. 

"That's just low, Dad." Frasier sniffed. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you to your animated family." He stalked out, ignoring the laughter trailing in his wake. Well, perhaps not quite ignoring so much as assuming the laughter was at the television series, not at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Frasier, Niles Crane + Frasier Crane, "That murderous clown is Nothing like me!"_ (referring to Sideshow Bob of _The Simpsons_ ).


End file.
